


Dawn and Toadette Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Messy, Pants Pooping, Scat, Wet & Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Dawn and Toadette farted loudly in their jeans while they were walking through the Sinnoh region, taking a stop at Route 209 as they had the whole route to themselves due to their constant farting.

"My, we really are letting out huge bombs!" Dawn laughed as she had her arms around her legs.

"Golly! I never knew such a young human girl like you could hold such explosive farts!" Toadette exclaimed, being in the same position as Dawn.

Dawn shook her head as she kept eagerly smiling back at Toadette. "I never expect an even cuter young girl like you to have all those potentially deadly flatulence! It boggles my mind!"


End file.
